Memories
by Isiri
Summary: Naruto does, however, remember the important things. [Sasunaru. Kisses, morning breath, and long run on sentences.]


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs solely belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.**

**A/N:** Hey people! Okay, so first thing's first, no, I DID NOT write this story. My friend I met at camp two weeks ago did. Her name is i/am/krazy (her live journal account name) and she GAVE ME PERMISSION to post this story. So if you have read it before, PLEASE do NOT go reporting me saying I stole this story. If you do not believe that I have i/am/krazy's permission then please feel free to contact her at either her LJ (www. livejournal. com / users / i(underscore)am(underscore)krazy/) or through her hotmail account (book(underscore)reader1121 hotmail. com)

Okay! So, now that all of that has been taken care of, please enjoy this beautiful NaruSasu one-shot.

* * *

**Title: Memories**

**Author: i/am/krazy**

**Posted By: Isiri

* * *

**

Neither of them remembers exactly how they came to be living together, though Naruto is fairly certain it had something to do with a drunken bet and an ill-placed fire jutsu. Sasuke, he is sure, remembers more than he does -- Sasuke is anal about these things, and, to be fair, hadn't been nearly as drunk as Naruto had -- but it's never really mattered to him, so he's never asked. Naruto does, however, remember the important things.

He remembers his hesitation upon hearing that his apartment was ready for him, Sasuke's sly look as he off-handedly suggests that maybe they should offer the apartment to someone else -- after all, his apartment is plenty big enough for the two of them, and it would be easier to pay the rent each month with the two of them -- wouldn't it, Naruto? (Naruto also remembers the loud arguments and the fistfights and the random furniture destruction, but those were never serious, so he doesn't talk about them much.)

He remembers how, in the long hot summer nights, it became easier, more convenient, to leave the futon shoved in the corner of Sasuke's closet and both stretch out on top of the covers laid on Sasuke's large bed. He remembers how they became so used to that arrangement that, on missions, Sasuke would bring a thick blanket to sleep on and Naruto would bring the rest of the bedding and, when they thought about it, it really was simpler that way, wasn't it, Sasuke?

He remembers how he really wasn't as shocked or appalled or disgusted as he should have been upon waking up, legs tangled with Sasuke's legs and fingers wound is Sasuke's hair, hip to hip, with his face buried in Sasuke's chest. He remembers Sasuke's voice, husky with sleep and maybe something more, commenting to the walls (not to a sound-asleep Naruto who most certainly was not listening) that it was the best sleep he'd had in ages.

He remembers the relief that used to (still does) well up when a mission ends and he can turn to Sasuke and, tired and sore and exhilarated, they gently tap fists.

He remembers how utterly right it felt, one lazy Saturday morning, to angle Sasuke's head just right and lean in. He remembers the slow, soft brush of lips, and how the horror he felt when Sasuke's eyes blinked blearily open couldn't quite replace the earlier rightness.

But, most vividly, he remembers the laughter and the giddy happiness, the contentment and the thrill and the million other indescribable emotions that sang through his veins as Sasuke wrinkled his nose, insulted Naruto's morning breath, yet caught Naruto's face in his hands and taught him what a real kiss felt like.

Neither of them really remembers how they came to be living together, but neither of them would ever give it up.

* * *

**A/N:** I've never, ever liked SasuNaru. No offence to all the fans out there, of course, but after reading this story, I dunno, I just thought it was totally amazing. It is, as I stated at the very beginning of the fanfic, beautiful. So right away I turned to i/am/krazy and told her that I just had to post her story on ff. net. She said sure. I was ecstatic. That's basically all that happened. So now that I have actually got around to posting Memories I am really hoping everyone out there liked it as much as I did and will review so I can forward all of your reveiws to i/am/krazy. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Until next time, bi bi!

...:Isiri:..


End file.
